Dominance
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Shirosaki controls his pet's life, telling him what to do and what he shouldn't do. His vampiric nature thrives in the act of dominance while Ichigo couldn't feel more at home under a strong hand directing him. It's the sin that makes the blood delicious, not the pure innocence. Prev. title: 'Slave'. AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I shouldn't even be writing this, but I suddenly was inspired. Don't know where this will end or what the plot will be. For those who are waiting for The Fraternity leader, I have the next chapter almost done. If you are waiting for The Swan Prince to be out with a new chapter, I can happily announce that I've started on the next one after over a year. I won't be promising anything but it will happen eventually.

_Warnings: Yaoi and kinky, hot, rough intimacy. You have been warned, read at own risk._

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

He lives a life that many would frown in disgust at, and a life that a few would do anything to have. His master have all control over his life, telling him what to do and what he shouldn't do. The lack of freedom was freeing, he never had to make decisions or ponder about things that bothered him. His master did all that for him. The only thing he had to be thinking about was making his master happy, no matter what. Behind closed doors they usually went by the names Pet and Master, but outside the doors their given names was used.

His master wore white skin, black nails and golden eyes with a black sclera. He clearly wasn't human, but Ichigo was. Vampires weren't unknown in the society, they appeared in different communities and those outside them didn't know about their existence, since they blended in so well. Shirosaki wasn't one to blend in, but he usually was mistaken of being an albino, which worked out fine. Ichigo hadn't known about vampires until the day he'd met his Master.

They met at a gathering for like- minded, a BDSM- party, held by the city ruler Aizen. Since it was Aizen, both vampires and humans were invited. Ichigo had been recommended through an old Master, so that he hopefully could meet someone new to serve. Consequently he met Shirosaki. He was thankful for that. The emptiness left behind after his previous Master, had been too large to cope with, his submissive side hadn't liked it one bit. They lived a great life, where his Master moved in the business world as a restaurant and club owner. It was a myth that vampires only roamed at night, but Shirosaki preferred the night over the day. As a pet, Ichigo weren't expected to work himself, and rather stay at his Master's side at all times. So he was at the facilities usually as much as Shirosaki.

Shirosaki was currently in a business meeting with a client who delivers local wine. They were sitting in his big office, at the back of his restaurant, Zangetsu, to decide of a deal regarding the shipment for the next six months. The meeting was coming to a closure, and Shirosaki was pleased with the outcome of their deal. He had been forced to bribe the man a little with a few free restaurant meals, but it would be worth it in the end. The man showed himself out, leaving Shirosaki at his desk. The vampire looked down in his lap where he had a sweet mouth wrapped around his manhood. He pulled at the bright orange hair to yank the head up, the mouth let go with a last suck and his pet was heaving for air. The cheeks wore a pinkish hue and the pierced tongue that had worked on his arousal for the entire meeting, traced the lips seductively.

"Such a good lill' pet. Come 'ere."

Ichigo crawled out from the space under the desk to kneel in front of his Master. Shirosaki's member still stood at attention through the zipper in his pants, and the pale man motioned his pet to stand up. He rose from his leather chair and stepped behind his pet, bringing him close to his chest. Tilting his head down, he breathed in the sweet smell emitting from the human at his neck. He grazed it with his fangs, making his pet whimper and lean his head to the side. His hand traveled down to the naked backside of his pet, to rest on a dark green dildo pushed in to the hilt. Shirosaki tugged at it, making Ichigo moan as it moved inside of him.

"Bend over at the desk." Was the command.

Ichigo did as told and made sure to spread his legs the way his Master liked it. A hand stroked his cheek slowly and then the other one. A stinging sensation came next as it struck down on it. The hand rubbed the slightly pink area, as an apology, before slapping it again. It was repeated until his Master was satisfied with the pink color and that it stayed. Shirosaki pulled the dildo out slowly and smirked satisfied when the stretched hole didn't close. His pet's head was pushed down into the desk surface roughly as he lined himself up. With a swift movement he entered completely, not giving his pet any mercy, and started to roughly fuck him into the desk. That mouth had done a wonderful job to rile him up enough to make this short and hard. The Master bucked into the pet, who took it without any complaints. If any, he moaned in appreciation. When a hand curled around his erect cock, pumping it in the same speed as the thrusts, he couldn't stop himself from cuming all over his Master's hand. His walls clenched down on the vampire's cock, making the space tighter and it was enough to send Shirosaki over the edge this time. He grunted his pleasure as he rode out his orgasm in to the warm, moist heat. Ichigo lay spent on the desk and his Master let go of his body, to fall down in to the chair again. His pet knew the deal, and spread his cheeks for his Master. He pushed a little with his muscles and the semen shot in to him minutes ago, ran out, down his legs. Ichigo moaned at the sensation of it dripping out.

"Ya almost made me hard again, Pet." Shirosaki commented as he saw his proof of ownership ooze out. "Go and shower. We need to go soon."

"Yes, Master."

Shirosaki dried his limp cock with a napkin and tucked himself in. While his pet was in the shower, he looked through his email. He typed away answers quickly, but stopped as he saw a mail without a headline but he recognized the sender. It was an invite to a private gathering for privileged doms and their subs. It had been a while ago he had the opportunity to show his pet of to other masters. It could be good to socialize with others to hear the latest gossip, Ichigo needed to meet other subs too. It was usually at gatherings like this that he could entrust his pet to be not under his direct control. The other doms knew, that touching another's pet was strictly prohibited, if not agreed to. To let the control lessen for a few hours has been proved to be good for their relationship; Shirosaki had noticed this after a while in the orangette's company.

His pet exited the bathroom, dressed in the clothes he had picked out for him. Tight black pants, an equally tight t-shirt with a graphic print and blood red Converse. Ichigo had matched his outfit with accessories and donned his master's proof of ownership around his neck. It was a thin gold chain with a pendant formed as a crescent moon. Shirosaki made an approving face at the attire.

"I'm ready to go, Master."

"We're invited to Shunsui and I said yes. It's soon."

"I enjoyed it last time, Master."

"Me too… We will be at the Club tonight, the manager is sick, so my night of has been canceled."

His pet nodded in confirmation and walked over to his master. "Thanks for earlier, Master." He whispered in a heavily pierced ear. "I enjoyed it." Shirosaki pulled at the orange hair to get his pet further down and kissed him deeply, to show his affection for him. The pierced tongue collided with his; Shirosaki was glad that he got him to pierce it, it made wonders in all kind of places. _Especially on his cock_. Just remembering it made him harden, the kissing made nothing to prevent it from happening either. He broke away from the kiss and rose from his seat to leave the building. Ichigo followed behind him as usual. They got in to the parking lot where his Porsche stood parked. He pressed the key and the car beeped when it unlocked. He drove away from the restaurant and steered his way to the club. Ichigo was quiet beside him, he put on the stereo hooked to his Iphone and played music, good enough to wake up the whole street. Investing in better sound system had been gold worth in the end. His keen vampire hearing couldn't stand crappy sound and nonexistent bass.

He parked the car in the alley, where it would be protected from drunks heading to and home from the Club. He never went in through the back door though; it made a bigger statement to enter through the main doors.

"Yo Kenpachi! Everythin' going okay?"

"No disturbances so far, Boss."

"Good, let it stay that way."

"Of course, Shirosaki- sama."

The bouncer let them in; the club was already packed with people. It would be a busy night tonight. They zigzagged through the mass, to be able to head to the VIP balcony. Shirosaki slid his card in the card reader and the door opened for them. Climbing a set of stairs brought them up to the upper level. It was far quieter here, as it was a more private setting, enabling guests to actually talk to each other without yelling. They sat down at their reserved table by the window, Shirosaki liked to have an overview over the floor while he was there. A champagne bottle was already resting on ice when they sat down. Shirosaki poured himself a glass straight away and relaxed in the couch. Ichigo eyed the bottle warily and wondered if he was allowed to have a drink too. His master poured another flute and put it in front of the orangette, who whispered a thank you before taking it.

"Shawlong!" Shirosaki yelled.

A man emerged out from the shadows, to stand beside the plush couch.

"Go to the kitchen an' get us some food. Fries for me and a salad with no dressing, for Ichigo."

"Something else?"

"That's all. Hurry up."

"Yes, Shirosaki- sama." The man bowed slightly before taking the stairs they arrived from.

Ichigo sipped his drink slowly; it was a long time ago he got something luxurious like this. Good champagne wasn't opened often for any reason, usually when his master celebrated a good deal. Today had been a good deal, but not champagne worthy. Maybe it was an excuse from the manager, to take the free night away. He gazed outside the window, the club was still flowing with people, and it had gotten first-rate reviews last week so it was only natural. His master had worked hard for it to become one of the most popular venues in town. Ichigo was a little proud of him actually. He knew how difficult it had been, so thinking of it again; the champagne had a good reason behind it. Shirosaki rose from the couch and Ichigo turned his body to him, to see if he was supposed to follow.

"Stay. It will only take a minute."

As promised, Shirosaki returned quickly. In his hands where an Ipad, that he tapped on with a concentrated face. He sat down next to Ichigo again and resumed his tapping. His pet knew better then to snoop around, so he watched the bubbles rise in his glass.

"Seems like there isn't any VIPs tonight. So we're going to be undisturbed for the night."

Shawlong came back with their food and put plates with cutleries and water in front of them on the table. The man was dismissed and Shirosaki put away his tablet. "Let's eat. Seems like Baraggan put together a delicious salad for you." Ichigo nodded in confirmation, he was starved and couldn't wait to put it in his mouth. The _salad_ that is, nothing else… for the moment. Shirosaki dipped each fry in ketchup before popping them into his mouth. They ate in silence this night; it was enjoyable to have quiet moments like these. They usually were a calm couple, at least Ichigo was by nature, and Shirosaki could be all over the place if he wanted. His subs actually set his mood, because he always adapted to it. The adaption made them at the same wavelength, and it made things easier. As a dom he wasn't abusive or rough just for the sake of it outside their plays. He rather used the term "firm" when they played hard, he refused to be compared to an abusive asshole.

Their plates where put away once they finished. The master picked up the Ipad again but scooted closer to his pet. He threw his arm around him, in an embrace and put the tablet in both of their laps. The opened the browser and typed in a well known Webb address.

"I thought that it's time to order some new things to our _room_. You bit through that gag last time, and our collection don't hurt do be expanded." Shirosaki chose to click on the 'mouth gags' menu first. He looked through the options and went to see what kind of ball gags they had in stock. It was the usual gags and since his pet had bit through their old one, he opted to buy one of a bigger size. He added a 2.25 inches black gag with black leather straps in to the cart. Next he wanted something new, they had only played with the traditional ball gags and he felt that they could go further. He wasn't interested in open mouth gags, his pet was good at keeping his mouth open for him when he wanted him to. Oh, but what's this? A penis gag… He clicked on one to read about them. It's a short cock, instead of the gag ball, that's inserted into the mouth and then strapped securely behind the head.

"Would you want to use this, Ichigo?"

His pet thought about it for a second before answering: "If it would please you, I want to."

He somehow had anticipated that answer, because his pet always made sure to keep him happy, but it was noticeable that he wanted it as much as he wanted. That gag was also put in to the cart, a black one of course. Shirosaki continued his search on the website. He added several tubes of lube; they used a lot of that so it wouldn't get old. Safety first. Next he chose a set of ropes, his current was starting to get a little worn out and when they did, he couldn't get the bindings right. Red rope would look good to all the black. Their biggest 'issue' was that they already had most typical toys to play with plus restraints, and he wanted to find something new. Then his pet did something unexpected, he clicked a category which loaded on the screen. The chosen one was: fucking machines. A device that let you get fucked by a machine, where you put on your favored dildo. His dick twitched just thinking about the possibilities with a machine. Best part was that his Pet had chosen it for them; he wanted to be fucked by it.

"Ya want one?" He asked.

His pet nuzzled his head into his side, an affectionate gesture. "Yes, Shiro. _Please._"

He added one to the cart and sent the order away. Shirosaki poured himself some more champagne to soothe his rising nerves. Looking through all the playthings had woken his libido with vengeance. His sweet little pet was so docile right now that it hurt. The dom side of his purred in satisfaction. A reward was in order; his pet had behaved so well today. He had been at the Club long enough to see that no one wasn't destroying the place, there weren't any VIPs either. He could leave and return home without any trouble.

"We are leaving. Follow me." He ordered. Ichigo did as told. "Shawlong, you're in charge for the rest of the night." The man bowed, loyal as ever.

Shirosaki and Ichigo slid out from the Club unnoticed and climbed into the Porsche. The master couldn't wait until they reached the pent house, so he leaned over to the passenger seat and claimed his pet's lips in a hungry kiss. A promise of what awaited them when they got back. The engine was turned on and the car sped away.

Shirosaki had been smirking the whole way home, he just couldn't help it. He and his pet stood in the elevator, which brought them higher up in the apartment building. His luxurious penthouse lay at the highest floor, and you needed a special key to the elevator to be able to access it. His right hand was busy stroking Ichigo's back in a slow movement, following the spine from bottom to top. The elevator dinged as it came to a stop and they stepped out. Shirosaki wasted no time in steering his pet towards the _room_. He couldn't wait and was in no mood to stall. It lay on the second floor inside their bed room, some called it a dungeon. This way it was hidden for those who shouldn't know about it, the room was an old big walking closet that Shirosaki had rebuilt himself. The room was sound proof but enabled to let some out if the door was open to the master bedroom. He had decorated after his own tastes in a modern touch. As much as he liked black, the room itself had a light grey color. For lighting he'd chosen spotlights and there was a soft couch in purple at a wall. The room had, of course, links in the walls, on the floor and roof to attach chains or rope. On the walls he had hung his: whips, floggers, paddles, ropes and chains. The toys he displayed on glass shelves together with a basket of different lubes. His restrains lay in a big oak box. The master liked his things easy to reach, it also meant it was easy to put back. Oh, yes. This room was perfection.

"Undress and put on the leather cuffs on wrists and ankles." His pet complied and he watched as every article of clothing came off. While the restraints were put on he threw away the clothes inside the bed room. His pet was done and knelt on the floor when he set his eyes on him again. "Stand up, Pet." The master hooked the arms to two hooks in the sealing and the legs to the floor. His pet stood in an 'X' formation in the middle of the room. The cock was still limp between his legs but it wouldn't be for much longer. Shirosaki walked around him in a slow pace, wondering how he should be rewarding his pet. He brought forward a black cloth, which he tied over his pet's eyes, blindfolding him completely. "I'll be right back." He said in an ear.

Shirosaki went to his closet to get his leather pants. He never liked to walk around completely naked as he played, if felt strange in some way. He stripped as well but donned the pants, going commando. He knew his pet loved a cock out from the zipper opening of a pair of pants, lucky that he liked it too. When he entered the room again he sat down in the couch to admire the view. His pet looked to be of a lean built when wearing clothes, but the opposite was clear now with no garments on. Ichigo almost was as well trained as he was; it was required to endure a life as a pet to a master. Injuries would happen easily, if the pet didn't have the stamina, a healthy diet and proper exercise was the simple solution to that.

"Pet, you have behaved well today. I'm pleased with you." He said from the couch. Silently he rose from it and his bare feet hit the floor boards with soft thuds. On a wall where his whips hung a feathered one was picked out. He let the feathers softly touch the skin of his pet, starting with the inner arms. It traced down to the nipples, to rise to the next arm in the air. He followed his pet's spine down to his ass, where he let it caress between the cheeks. The master moved to the front again, and let the feathers dance on the sensitive inner thighs; he never went close to the still limp appendage, his pet hadn't earned that just yet. The whip was put back on the wall; instead he grasped a flogger, going for a soft leathered one. When the first hit landed on his pet's ass, the body jerked from the surprise. He hit once more, dragging out another jerk.

"Put your ass out."

The pet obeyed and was rewarded with a series of hits. His ass tingled from the flogger, but his member was starting to wake up into a semi hard state. Shirosaki licked his lips at the pink hue and from the arousal that his pet was emitting. His hands touched his handiwork, feeling the heat on the skin. He draped the back with his torso, stepping in really close. His arms went around the pet's waist, while he licked the outer shell of the left ear.

"I'm _hungry_." He hissed.

Obediently as ever, the pet leaned his head to the right, inviting his master in. Shirosaki's nose traced the vein, as if he already could scent the blood from the outside. He imagined the remembered taste, and could feel his eyes grow darker, as his lust took over. His fangs sunk in slowly into the flesh, making the pet moan loudly at the sensation. The blood flooded into his mouth and he drank it. His arms tightened around the torso, so he could rub his groin into the naked behind. His pet's blood was so delicious, with a spicy tone to it. He'd been addicted to it from his first bite.

Not wanting to take too much and ruin the rest of the fun, he let go. A trickle of blood managed to escape, and ran conveniently down to the chest muscle. He licked his lips as he savored the aftertaste. Shirosaki pressed a kiss on the wounds to show his thankfulness. He always was thankful for the blood he took; it was a gift, not many were willing to give away freely.

His tongue found the spilled blood and licked it up, no reason to waste good blood. The pet had fully hardened during the feeding; the engorged head glistened in the light. He let his own cock out from his pants and rubbed it against his pet's. A long moan came from both of their lips at the collision. Shirosaki kneeled to unhook both of the legs from the floor. His hand traveled to the ass to make sure that the asshole still was loose for him. Happy that he didn't need to spend time on preparation, Shirosaki lifted the legs to wrap around his waist. His cock went straight inside as they got into the right position. Impatient, he started to move. His pet moaned when the pace quickened and it made the master go harder.

"M-master… Can I cum for you?" The pet moaned out.

"Go ahead, Pet. Cum."

The ass muscles clamped down on his cock and shot him over the edge. The pure, white blinding bliss was too much, and he almost felt the need to scream. They took a few minutes to calm down, before moving. Shirosaki pulled out and his pet winched a little.

"Don't lower your legs. I need to release your arms first."

Shirosaki freed the arms from the ceiling and wrapped them around his neck. He held the body close to his, so that he didn't drop it. He moved them over to the couch and sat down his pet on it.

"I'm going to remove the blind fold." He instructed.

Gentle hands moved to the back of the Pet's head and untied it. His pet blinked a couple of times as the lights blinded his eyes a little. Shirosaki could see that his pet was sated and content. It made him proud in a strange, unexplainable way.

"I'm going to draw a bath for you, come in when you feel that you can stand. I don't want you to pass out and crack your head open."

"Yes, Master."

Shirosaki ruffled the orange locks on the human's head, before entering the master bathroom. He opened the taps and put in some relaxing oil into the water. While the bath was filling up, he jumped into the shower quickly to wash away the worst grime of his body. Wrapping a clean towel around his waist, he entered the room again, to find his pet trying to stand up. The orangette swayed a little and grabbed the back of it to steady himself. He was feeling a little bit lightheaded still. Shirosaki helped him into the bathroom and down in the tub. The vampire joined him, afraid that the human would pass out and drown if he didn't. He positioned himself behind his pet and both relaxed in the warm water.

"Thank you for everything today, Master. I had fun."

"You're welcome. I didn't bite you to hard, did I?" The master looked at the angry looking bite on the side of the neck, frowning a little at it.

"No, please don't worry. I enjoyed it."

"Good. Your blood it too delicious to pass up on."

"Anything for you…Mast-er." The pet's breathing evened out, and he fell asleep against his master's chest. Shirosaki let them be for awhile, before moving into the bedroom. He spooned his pet in the big bed, and let the scent from him lull him to sleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. AN: **I've done the _worst thing_ an author can do. I changed both the title and the summary. If you have alerted this before, it was previously called: Slave.

I came to the conclusion that Ichigo isn't a 'slave' since he is in his dom/sub relationship on his own will with Shirosaki, hence the title: Dominance, as we will read the story from Shiro's point of view.

I'm sorry for the confusion, but don't let that stop you from reading!

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

Shirosaki woke the next day with his pet clinging on to him. The night yesterday had been long but it didn't prohibit him to wake up before noon, the blood he'd taken had energized him enough to let up on sleep. His pet on the other hand still slept deeply. The vampire's eyes fell upon the still red bite area, his vampire nature purred in satisfaction. Fingers found the necklace around his pet's neck and toyed with it as Shirosaki relished the moment.

"Mmm..aster?" A sleepy orangette mumbled in his sleep as he was beginning to wake up. The youth snuggled closer to his master, if that even was possible. He always was clingy in the mornings and especially if they had been playing in the room before going to bed. Shirosaki loved it; it showed that his pet had a big submissive trait in need of someone who could support it. Thinking about it made his member also begin to wake up. Silently Shirosaki shifted in bed so that his pet lay in his arms. He rubbed his lower half against his pet's back, enjoying the friction it provided him. They still was stark naked, as always in bed, and the warm heat was only hidden by a pair of firm asscheeks. One hand traced his pet's side down to his waist and fell down to one of the cheeks and made it separate a bit from the other one. His manhood searchingly nudged around to find the entry. In a single thrust Shirosaki made sure that he was cheated to the hilt inside is pet. The body in his arms shivered at the intrusion.

The ass pressed back even further to let Shirosaki know that he could continue. He started to fuck his pet in slow thrusts, letting the tissue adapt a little and make the pain more pleasurable. Pain without pleasure was just useless pain in contexts like these. His pet's hand moved to his own neglected member and touched it softly. It too grew hard quickly.

"H-harder." His pet breathed out.

Apparently the slow pace wasn't appreciated, he'd taught his pet well. Shirosaki thrust faster and forced one of the lean legs to rise up above their heads to get a better movement. However, he had other plans as to where his climax would end. After all, his pet needed some breakfast.

Shirosaki stopped and pulled out. His pet moaned in dissatisfaction.

"Don' worry, you know where to get your favorite breakfast, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"All fours on the bed, head towards the edge, Pet."

The order was complied and Shirosaki wasn't slow in ramming in his dick inside his pet's mouth. Grabbing a fistful of hair, the master took support as he thrust in and out and made sure that the head of his cock hit the piercing each time. He stopped for a second fully sheathed, making the pet choke on it, before resuming. If he only had had an anal hook inserted in his pet with a rope to yank on in this position. Yes, that would have been _perfect_. The thought of it made Shirosaki suddenly climax deep inside his pet's mouth that dutifully swallowed it. Luckily his reflexes had been alert and pulled the orange head towards him just in time. Feeling that his cock was done feeding the little mouth, he pulled out. Limply it hung between his legs as his pet gasped for air.

"Thank you, Master."

His pet was still hard and Shirosaki was a little annoyed that his control had slipped for a moment. He always was in control of his own bodily functions. "You're taking a cold shower and then come down to the kitchen."

"Yes, Master."

~~xxx~~

A cold shower later and Ichigo descended down the stairs. Shirosaki was drinking a cup of coffee while browsing through his emails on his MacBook. On the counter was a small breakfast for his pet, vitamins and iron pills stood beside it as well. Ichigo sat down and devoured his breakfast and then downed his pills. They were washed down with a lot of water to regain his hydration.

"Shunsui is expecting us tomorrow night and our PT will come over today. The rest of the day will be at Zangetsu, the manager at the Club has recovered." The intercom buzzed and the golden eyes moved towards the door. "Open it, Pet." Ichigo let the visitor in, which was the PT.

"Ready for a work out?" The PT asked as he walked to the kitchen with Ichigo in tow.

"Not really, but Kensei when I am ever?"

"That's about true. Joint and then I'll train Ichigo by himself?"

"Yeah, that's what I had in mind."

Kensei is a 'retired' dom who specializes in training subs and doms to give them the strength needed for plays. Shirosaki felt more at ease with someone that knew how to handle a sub and with another dominant he also didn't needed to worry about wrong intentions towards his pet. The training would also get more effective if it was lead by someone that knew what areas that was needed to focus on for a safe lifestyle. Because that's the ground rule a Master and Pet relationship was based on, playing safe. Before he found Kensei they did have another PT, but Shirosaki noticed that Ichigo didn't feel safe in the man's company as he was made to make too many decisions himself.

"Shirosaki, what have I told you about feeding close to training and _not_ telling me?" Kensei said as he saw the mark on Ichigo's throat.

"Ya know, it's not that I think about tomorrows schedule before biting him. He can handle it."

"The blood doesn't recover that quickly. You of all people should know that."

The air was changing to a moody one with two dominant males trying to prove the other wrong. It made Ichigo a little uneasy.

"Master?" He questioned.

"It's okay." Shirosaki reassured. His pet moved to stand beside him and grabbed the hem of his shirt to seek comfort. On the inside Shirosaki smirked, his pet knew who his Master was even though Kensei was right about the blood. He would never admit it to seem like a lower dom, specially not in front of his pet. "Are we gonna work out or not?"

"Since he has blood loss we can't do any serious cardio today, but you on the other hand Shirosaki will. Then we'll lift weights and on Ichigo's special training we'll concentrate on flexibility. Okay with the Master?"

"Yeah."

Shirosaki ran like a mad man on the treadmill while his pet jogged slowly to get a pulse. Kensei monitored them both and changed the levels as he saw fit. Even if Shirosaki was a vampire, he hadn't gotten the gift of running fast without an effort. He had to push his body a little more than an ordinary human though. The first part of the training came to an end and they moved to the weight lifting. Shirosaki was able to do them by himself so Kensei's attention was mostly on his pet. Knowing that Kensei respected others property, Shirosaki could train the last bit in peace. While doing so he heard the encouraging comments from their PT, it was the strange thing with Kensei as a dom, he was able to dominate without being stern.

Wiping the perspiration on his forehead, Shirosaki sat down on the gym floor to watch as his pet did his special workout. It was very alike to stretching actually but with their lifestyle his pet would need a more 'stretchy' one if you could call it that. Positions are often held for a long time and in strange angles. It was simply a matter of getting the body used to the strain. Shirosaki's golden eyes watched hungrily as the lean body flexed and bent. This was the best part of the training. Kensei knew this because which Master wouldn't appreciate his or hers pet in different bendy poses? He made eye contact with Shirosaki who smirked at him.

"That's enough for today." Kensei said and reached for a bottle of water. "Drink as much as you like." He said and gave it to Ichigo. The first time they trained together he'd only said 'Drink this' and Shirosaki's pet had downed the whole bottle in one go only to be sick right after. It taught him to be more accurate of what he said to the orangette, since he seemed to take every command by word.

"This session was good, even if you almost made me cancel it." Kensei said and gave Shirosaki an accusing stare.

"If yer trying to make me guilty it's not working. We need to shower and head to Zangetsu."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave then. I'll see you next time." Kensei said and went to the door, seeing himself out. "Take care Ichigo."

"Bye." Well-mannered as Ichigo was, he said good bye even though Kensei already had closed the door behind himself.

Shirosaki took of his sweaty shirt on his way to the bathroom and his pet followed. Both had worked up a sweat during the training and Shirosaki hadn't taken one this morning. He felt disgusting.

"Pet, wash me." He said and walked in behind the glass doors. Ichigo took a cloth and poured some expensive shower gel on it and worked up lather. The pet worked swiftly but carefully to not miss a spot on his master. Shirosaki washed his hair by himself while his pet made sure that he took another shower. Wet hands traced the orangette's sides from behind as his hands were busy washing his own hair. The hands traveled all over the body, mapping it out.

"Kensei really does a good job, forming your body." Shirosaki praised. His hands stopped at his pet's nipples, tweaking them harshly. "Maybe I should talk to Shunsui about getting more piercings while we are there…" His mouth found the bite mark and his tongue licked away the water there. His pet shivered. Shirosaki smirked and pulled back. He himself was in the mood for new piercings in his ears and maybe one on his eye brow. Though his appearance couldn't interfere with his serious business persona he'd worked so hard for. Shunsui would know what to do. He pulled away from his pet to get out from the shower and dry his body.

They both got ready for a long shift at the restaurant. Shirosaki had to take inventory of the food to know what he was supposed to order. He couldn't let his head chef do it since he was the one handling the economy and Shirosaki was one controlling freak. No pun intended.

After arriving in the Porsche, both of them went to the office to go through the paper mail and pay some bills. His pet read a book in a leather armchair meanwhile Shirosaki was doing paper work. The master had bought his pet the '50 shades of Grey' trilogy as a gag gift and for the humor of it. He'd tried to read it himself but found it too miss leading that he just couldn't continue. All the fangirling teens should know what the BDSM world is really about; they wouldn't go 'kya' anymore after that. His pet seemed to like it even though it was a literature failure. As long as it kept him entertained Shirosaki was satisfied. The worn Harry Potter and Lord of The rings books had been read too many times in his opinion.

Shirosaki tapped on his computer to find the inventory sheet. He would print it out to have his pet fill it out while he counted everything. After that he would sit and transfer the numbers in to the excel file. This would also let him compare with what he had ordered last time to see if things disappeared on its own. It had yet to happen but he couldn't be too careful. While the forms were printed out he took out a clip board and a pen for his pet to use.

"Come on, Pet, where leaving." Shirosaki drew his pet out from his reading world and gave him the clip board.

In the kitchen was a busy staff, hurrying to get their orders done. The restaurant was packed as usual. They walked past the commotion and moved on to the large pantry filled with dry goods. Shirosaki counted the content and Ichigo wrote down the numbers. To be effective, Shirosaki also asked his pet to write down the amount that they would need to buy. He would look up the total costs and then discuss it with the head chef so that no money went to waste.

Moving on to the big fridge the task was a little more difficult as they couldn't stack up in the same way as with the dry goods. "What the hell, they haven't cleaned in here!" Shirosaki exclaimed as he saw the mess and a few rotten vegetables. It was impossible for him to make a fair count if with all the bad food. He had to get down to the bottom with this. Shirosaki stormed back to the kitchen with his pet in town. After locating the head chef, Shirosaki took him aside, despite the staff being busy and confronted him about the mess in the fridge.

"Why does the fridge look like it belongs to a frat house?"

"What do you mean? We clean it." The chef said in defense.

"If you supposedly do, then yer not doin' it enough! How difficult can it be? There's rotten food in there. You walk in there a lot during your shifts, right?"

"Uhm, yeah I do…"

"Then how can you fail to see all the rotten food in there or the brown goo that has started to grow?"

"I…I-"

"_See._ Clean it, then report to me. For your own sake, pray that the freezer isn't in the same condition as the fridge."

Shirosaki stomped away angrily to the freezer, his pet followed carefully to not aggravate his master further. "Calm down, Pet. It's not your fault that the chef is a complete idiot." He gave his pet a thick jacket to wear inside the freezer, as being a vampire he could stand the cold at this temperature. The freezer was in much better condition so they could make the count. Finally done with this rather boring chore, Shirosaki could type the numbers in to his file on the computer.

His pet had gone back to read his book while his master worked. Shirosaki could quickly see that the numbers was right compared to what they bought. No one was stealing at least. The data seemed to be ok which meant that the restaurant's economy in the terms of buying groceries was within the budget. A growling stomach broke his economical musings and his pet excused himself for breaking the silence. Shirosaki ogled the clock and decided that it was time to eat something. Pushing #1 on the telephone on his desk let him talk with the headwaiter for the evening.

"Set the owner table for me. I wish to eat and so does Ichigo."

"_Right away, Shirosaki-sama."_ The waiter answered on the other end.

"Pet, we're going to the front for a bite to eat."

"Yes, Master."

They sat at Shirosaki's favorite table, looking through the menu. By now they actually knew everything on it, but it was easier to choose when you could read about all the dishes. They placed their orders and Shirosaki enjoyed a glass of red wine. After the incompetence in the kitchen earlier, he had to soothe his nerves a little.

The food arrived and they begun to eat. Shirosaki had actually let his pet choose something of his own today; it was a good exercise to make him more comfortable at Shunsui's. It would become a shock if his pet went from straight obedience to a less restrictive evening in others company. Shunsui had a habit of dividing them into a 'sub table' and a 'dom table'. It was to let the subs feel like they could talk to each other without permission all the time and the doms could have a little alone gossip time. Shirosaki always thought about parties where the kids got banned from the adult table to let them eat in peace. In a way their subs was under as much control as usual it just didn't seem that way- it was after all their doms that asked them to sit there together. Knowing his pet's faithful nature, he would keep an eye and an ear at his master's direction in case an order was issued for him to follow.

Shirosaki let his eyes fall upon the guests in his restaurant. They all seemed happy and the waiters executed their job well. It was a bad habit of his when they ate at Zangetsu, he never could let his role as the owner rest to enjoy himself. There was always room for improvement. Shirosaki watched as his pet ate and scowled when he saw the weariness on his face. Maybe the work out hadn't been a good idea after all. It was a failure as a master when he couldn't take care of his pet entirely.

"Are you feeling okay Ichigo?" Shirosaki asked and then thought about it. "Honestly."

"I'm a little tired, Master" His pet admitted.

Shirosaki nodded and their plates were taken away. Before the waiter left, Shirosaki whispered something in his ear. The man came back quickly with a plate which was put down in front of Ichigo. Shirosaki watched as his pet looked down on the desert he had ordered for him. They usually kept a healthy diet and treats didn't occur often. The treats they have in their lifestyle are more of a _lust filled_ _nature_. It was a chocolate dessert with whipped cream, Zangetsu's most popular one. His pet eyes lit up and he dug into his treat happily. It warmed Shirosaki's heart in a way he hadn't felt before. Their relationship had always been a strange one with their respective roles as Master and Pet. Love has never been something they expressed towards another.

The thoughts about his own feelings spun around in his head when they continued the inventory behind the bar. His pet counted the bottles while Shirosaki wrote the numbers down, though he couldn't concentrate and made many mistakes. He was too caught in how his pet moved and how his facial expressions changed. Shirosaki had never been this aware before.

After the count of the liqueur, both of them once again stayed in the office. Shirosaki glared at his computer. He had the number in front of himself from the inventory of the bar, but they didn't make any sense.

**Chablis**

_Sold: 20 bottles of 50, inventory: 25_

**Tequila**

_Total use: 5 of 18, inventory: 12_

The list of wrong numbers went on. He couldn't have made that many mistakes while writing up the numbers. Before he could make accusations towards anyone he would need to recount them…again.

"The numbers don't add up. I'll need to make sure we got them right the first time." Shirosaki announced. His pet turned his head towards his master to show that he was listening. "Pet, you will stay here."

"Yes, Master."

It wasn't with happiness in his steps that Shirosaki walked to the bar. His restaurant was successful but with a potential thief in his staff were a little degrading. He was under the impression that the staff and he had a good relationship. With a little more force than necessary the bottles was counted and angry numbers where written down. The previous count hadn't been wrong. Shirosaki sat on the floor with his back leaning against the small fridges where the alcohol was stored. He tapped the clip board on his forehead as he thought about the current situation. It didn't give him anything at the moment.

"Shirosaki- sama?"

"Yes?" He took away the clip board from his face and rose from the floor.

"We have finished cleaning the fridge." The head chef said tensely.

"That I even need to tell you is despicable, but I'm sure you already understood that. If it happens again, you're out."

"Understood, Shirosaki- sama."

Shirosaki could see and smell a difference when he stepped inside the fridge this time. It was supposed to look like this all the time. Now when everything was in order he could count the food. The count had taken forever and when he finally had finished his head chef had for some reason grown a pair and wanted to discuss the oncoming menu. They sat with the old one and made a pre-menu that they would taste tomorrow before deciding for sure.

He had been away longer from his pet than he had intended and felt a little guilty. When he entered the office it was quiet and he couldn't see his pet anywhere.

"Pet?" He called out softly.

There was a sigh from the corner of the room where a couch stood. It had been serving as a bed many times when Shirosaki had been forced to do over time at the restaurant in the past. Since he met Ichigo he always made sure to go home with him in the evenings. Now it was his pet that used it as a make shift bed. One arm was folded across his pet's stomach while the other hung over the edge of the sofa. His book lay on the floor in a folded mess and Shirosaki concluded that he must have been falling asleep while reading.

Shirosaki needed to fill in the data from the inventory in the fridge before they could head home. The new menu had to be designed too so that it only would need to be altered after the taste test. He covered his pet with his jacket to shield him from possible draughts.

The sleeping form on the couch stirred after a couple of hours. His master was too submerged in his work to notice. Shirosaki took notice when his pet sat up in the couch and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been up almost all evening.

"Sorry for falling asleep, Master."

"It's okay, pet. You where tired and rest was something you needed."

"Have master been working all this time?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Shirosaki glanced at the clock. "It seems so." He stretched a little and cracked his neck. It was time to head home. "Let's go, I'm done for the evening."

His pet had been dosing on the way home and due to the tiring day at Zangetsu, Shirosaki couldn't muster any energy to feel his pet up. The ride home was a quiet one besides the stereo in the car. Shirosaki reasoned that it was better for everyone if his pet was well rested until tomorrow when they were going to Shunsui's. He had at least gotten release once today, better than nothing.

Shirosaki made sure that both of them ate something before going to bed. He knew that his pet's sudden tiredness was because of the strain on his body and energy would help it get back. It was only something light though so that their bodies wouldn't start to go on full speed to digest the food, no one would get any sleep if their bodies were working like mad.

The food had served its purpose but for Shirosaki it had been too boosting. He felt a little mischievous. He could always blame his vampire side if his pet complained, but then again, his pet never complained about everything.

In the bed room Shirosaki sat down on the bed and watched as his pet undressed. To have someone getting naked was something that Shirosaki thought was utterly beautiful. A body could be so erotic. Luckily his pet was very so. When the tight boxers fell to the floor, Shirosaki couldn't help but notice that it was time for his pet's intimate wax again and probably it was needed in other areas. Body hair wasn't something he was fond of; it didn't even suit his pet. He liked them looking young and innocent. Apparently his dick agreed too, as it twitched bigger in appreciation.

"Ne, Pet… Take off my clothes." He said quietly but loud enough for his pet to hear.

"Yes, Master."

Ichigo proceed to undress his master, starting with the shirt. He did it with practiced ease. Shirosaki rose from the bed when it was time for the pants. His pet unzipped him, unbothered by the bulge. It wasn't like he was unfamiliar with the manhood, quite the opposite. The pants were pulled down and Shirosaki walked out of them. Without hesitation the master's own boxers was pulled down and the engorged flesh sprung free. He hissed a little at the feeling of the cold air hitting it. Now he had to wait and see if his pet had the courage to take the initiative.

"Master, may I…?"

"Go ahead." Shirosaki was pleased that his pet was willing to take the step forward.

Warm lips found his neck and a hand curled around his cock. As the hand started to move, a tongue darted out to lick at his collarbone. When the palm circulated around the sensitive head, his pet sucked at the skin on his throat. Being a vampire, Shirosaki's neck was sensitive and even though his pet wasn't one, it brought out the same sensations of the expectation of being bitten. It was the seductive dance before the finale. Often the preparation was a higher stimulus than the actual bite.

His pet knew what he was doing. A mere hand job was a simple task for someone like him. He knew when to apply the different pressures and where to make it as enjoyable as possible for his master. The cock grew harder and both new that the end was near. Ichigo went down on his knees and took the manhood in his mouth to make the mess as little as possible. Shirosaki's toes dug into the carpet at the pleasure and his hands found orange locks. Since it was his pet that led the pace, his hands only followed the bobbing rhythm. He spilled regrettably, too soon in his opinion, down in his pet's throat who was quick to let it all go down in his belly but Shirosaki was quicker and brought their lips together to share his semen.

Later in bed, his pet snuggled close to him. Shirosaki didn't mind, he liked the closeness more than he would want to admit out loud. His heart was almost aching because of the new emotions, it made him confused and a little scared. He clutched his pet closer to his body. Could it be that their relationship as Master and Pet was running to an end?

* * *

**TBC**

**2\. AN: ** Thanks to everyone that has put stories on favorites, reviewed and alerted! I could never imagine that Fraternity leader would become that popular as it is a side project from my "more important" story. I'm sad that The Lover's thorns don't get the reviews that is deserves though. Not enough GrimmxIchi action yet, what I have understood from those who leave me with their thoughts. I'm slow paced... okay?

Hopefully I got more plot in to this story. It's a bit difficult to write at times since I need to put my brain through some very PG rated stuff to get inspiration. BDSM and dom/sub isn't something that I know a lot about so I need to do some research at times. Usually I need to put myself in a dominant mood to be able to write Shirosaki correctly and to do that clips of it happening is the most efficient. Yeah, I'm a creepy pervert... ahem.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

Shirosaki had his pet in a fashion that was very satisfying. Outstretched and naked on a chest height bench in the kitchen. The Master had decided that his pet needed a wax since they were going away to Shunsui today. They were waiting for the wax to heat up so Shirosaki could spread it out on his pet's armpits. He had decided that it was the best place to start, partly to prepare his pet for the pain that would be caused on the more sensitive areas, but also to tease him a little and watch that cock grow after each pull of wax stripe.

Going to a professional was out of the question. His pet responds very well to pain and the poor thaiwomen had been exposed to his erection one too many times. Shirosaki didn't have the heart to teach his pet how to close of pain related pleasure because he believed that it could be used in wrong purposes. It should never be viewed as 'wrong' to feel pleasure from pain in their world. The easiest way in the end was to do it at home.

The indicator on the heating machine turned green and Shirosaki proceed to scope some wax up on a flat wooden spatula. His pet knew the deal and raised one of his arms so that Shirosaki could spread the wax out on it. A white wax strip was rubbed on top of the coated area. Mercilessly Shirosaki pulled it away swiftly without any warning. Quickly he finished the whole armpit to continue onto the next.

His pet had been quiet the entire time, only flinching once or twice as the stripes was ripped of his skin. Shirosaki took notice of the shudder that traveled through his pet's body as he applied the wax on his second armpit. The sensation had pooled like fire in his pet's crotch, which was rising towards the ceiling. The master smirked and pays it no attention. Like with the other arm, he swiftly finished it. It was no fun to wax armpits, just a necessity to keep a good hygiene. His pet wasn't that hairy in nature so waxing never was something that took long, Shirosaki himself went to a hair laser salon. His pale vampire skin was sensitive to hair removal, believe it or not, and to use laser was the most efficient way. He got red inflamed hair sacks everywhere if he attempted other methods. It had been a process in the beginning of the treatment but now when he only went back for 'refill' it was great. White pubes wasn't something he looked good in.

Shirosaki took a cooling cream to help the skin on its recovery. The scent of menthol filled the air and Shirosaki let his fingertips travel across his pet's chest as it was time to move to the groin. Fine hairs had started to grown in a small trail from his belly button down to the root of his cock. Those needed to disappear too. Wax was spread out on the area and the hair was pulled away. To assess how the re-growth looked in a waxing point of view (Shirosaki knew all too well how his pet's cock and balls looked close up) the master teasingly lifted the sack and shifted them around to decide how to get the waxing done the best way. He would bleach the hairs in the ass area later when the skin had gotten an opportunity to heal.

A fine pink hue stained his pet's cheeks as Shirosaki applied the warm wax on his lower belly. The stripe was pulled away and a hitch in Ichigo's breath was caught by Shirosaki's impeccable hearing. When the second stripe was ripped off, a small pleasure filled whimper left the pet's lips. _Bingo._

Shirosaki teasingly touched the engorged shaft while preparing for another wax stripe. When it was time to move to wax the sensitive balls, his pet was a writhing mess. Now it was due time to make this enjoyable for both of them, but how…? They had engaged in many blowjobs the last days and it was becoming a little boring. Lost in thought and working on auto pilot he finished waxing his pet. The thing pulling him out of his thoughts was when he ripped the last wax stripe of his pet's body and he spilled over with a groan. Now, that wasn't something that he could tolerate, could he?

"Pet…" Shirosaki said firmly.

His pet turned away his head in shame, knowing what he had done wrong. "I apologize, Master."

Shirosaki grasped an ankle and pulled the leg towards him so that his pet slid down on his feet to the floor. He was then turned around and a foot kicked apart his legs to make him spread out. A slap resonated through the kitchen as his master disciplined him, it was followed by another one soon after.

"Ahh." His pet moaned. It earned him another slap.

The master let his right hand linger on the ass cheek and pulled down his zipper to bring his cock out. He positioned his member against his pet's inviting warmth, but remembering that they were going away later, he pushed in a finger instead to start soften the tissue. The preparation was quick and he, for a change, let his cock enter slowly. Inch by inch.

A hand buried itself in orange locks to pull on them to get some kind of support as Shirosaki started to buck into his pet. To avoid getting his hair pulled out Ichigo arched his back upwards with support of his arms on the bench. Blood suddenly filled the air when a lip busted from one of Ichigo's teeth. The scent of the exposed blood made Shirosaki's eyes darken to almost orange. With a small growl he leant forward and instinctively bit down on his pet's neck. With blood flowing into his mouth and muscles tightening around his arousal he exploded inside his pet. He didn't drink any as he still was sated from his last feeding, but let his fangs stay as his cock pulsated until it was milked dry. When he pulled his teeth out and reluctantly slid out from the warmth surrounding him, his pet came from the dual sensations.

Shirosaki watched as his pet half lay on the bench to gather some energy to rise from it. Cum was oozing from his ass and the neck was a bloody mess. It was such a beautiful sight, proof of ownership visible everywhere. The vampire's heart beat proudly.

"Look what you made me do." He said and traced the blood with a finger which he licked of. "At least no one will doubt to whom you belong to." Shirosaki bent and skillfully cleaned the neck with his tongue and mouth.

His pet's neck was once again marked to his satisfaction. The mark stood out in an angry red color as the skin still was irritated. It was a talent to make a bite without letting the area turn blue, something he had been forced to learn the hard way. Bruised necks weren't attractive at all and in the vampire world it usually meant that the feeder was abusive and very forceful. Marks like those often could be seen on assault victims. The act of feeding should be a seductive one with a lot of sexually charged 'feel good' feelings. If consent was given it could of course be a rougher bite but it would rather be deeper and more visual than bruised.

"Clean up properly, Pet. We have to go to Shunsui straight after work. I was thinking to arrive a little early. Wear something attractive."

"I'd be happy to, Master." His pet answered over his own shoulder as he still lay on the bench.

"Good. Get going."

His pet rose and half limped to their bathroom to use their shower first. Shirosaki tucked himself back into his pants and went to find himself some clothes while waiting for the shower. He chose a dark lilac dress shirt which he would button half way up and black slacks, both a business and semi casual attire. His pet would probably try to match color wise if he knew him correctly.

His pet had finished showering and was toweling his body when Shirosaki entered the bathroom. Feeling for it, he walked over and gave his pet a peck on the lips. It was over in a second, leaving both of them a little confused. Shirosaki wouldn't admit it but this sharing the bathroom thing, made the condo feel very warm. He had lived a great part of his life alone, believing that it was what he wanted until he was introduced to the world he was living in now.

Shirosaki had been right about the color, his pet wore a tie in the same color as his shirt. It was in a loose knot around his neck. He wore a white shirt with black tight jeans which he had added a few accessories. The gold necklace with the crescent moon was of course around his neck but hidden under the shirt as the bite mark served well to let others know that he already was taken.

They arrived at Zangetsu like usual, with music turned up high and engine roaring. The food was already prepared when the two of them entered the restaurant. Finally the staff had understood what he wanted.

"Shirosaki-sama, let's taste the menu before the food turns cold?" The head chef said as he spotted them walking in.

"Yeah." Shirosaki sat down at the big table where the plates had been placed. His pet remained standing at his side. "Tell the other chefs to come to if we need to discuss them."

The head chef disappeared into the kitchen and Shirosaki motioned for his pet to take a seat too. It would be too awkward and strange if he stood at his side among ordinary people.

Everyone tasted and discussed the different dishes. A few changes would be made but the menu that had been decided was good as it was. _Thank God for that,_ Shirosaki thought. To do something twice wasn't a favorite chore of his. His phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up to see what had caused it. Scrolling on the screen he saw that it was a message from a delivery company, saying that they would deliver his order tomorrow afternoon. Shirosaki smirked and guessed that tomorrow night was going to be _eventful._ Maybe he should take the day off the day after tomorrow even. Nah, if needed he would call in 'sick', the restaurant could handle a day without him… he hoped.

"We have decided on the menu and you, Ishida, as the sommelier, will decide the wines to go with it."

"I already have most of them figured out." The rigid man said in a bored, superior voice.

Ishida was a typical nerd that wasn't social at all, but he was one of the best sommeliers in the county and Shirosaki wouldn't stand incompetence. Personally he usually didn't have that much involvement with the man so it didn't bother him much that Ishida was a tight ass.

They went for a quick sweep in his office to make sure that everything was under control. Shirosaki was forced to sign a few papers before they could leave the restaurant.

Shunsui lived in a house further out from the city, almost on the countryside. It was a one story house with a basement. The house was fairly modern and had a wooden deck with a Jacuzzi at the back of the house. Shirosaki was a little jealous over the residence if he admitted but his life roamed in the city so it wouldn't work out. Maybe he should get a cabin or the like somewhere? It could be good as a getaway.

As Shirosaki pushed his Porsche over the speed limit, his favorite song played. It was Hollywood Undead's song: Lion. His fingers tapped in tune to the music as he almost sang together with it.

"_I am a lion and I want to be free. Do you see a lion when you look inside of me."_

Yes, he was in a good mood. Like his pet, he found it 'fun' to visit Shunsui. He and his own sub was great company and Shirosaki couldn't remember a boring time at all. They had almost gotten far enough to engage in a threesome once. His pet hadn't participated as their relationship was new at the time but Shirosaki had helped the white haired sub out a little while Shunsui had watched them. Shirosaki and his pet's bond had grown stronger after that and they had visited the pair on occasion before so maybe in the near future it could become reality. Great, now he'd grown a semi while just thinking about it. Stupid, but oh so wonderful libido.

Shirosaki parked his car in front of the house just to piss Nnoitra off when he would be arriving. The man was secretly jealous over the car but wouldn't admit it to him personally. He actually preferred to park where outsiders wouldn't see the expensive vehicle if he visited alone with his pet. It was mostly of respect to Shunsui and his pet.

"Are ya ready, Pet?" The vampire asked before they climbed out of the car.

"I think so, Master. I'm a little nervous."

"No need to be. You will be in hearing distance all evening so I will know everything that's going on. Nnoitra will be an ass as usual, but he can't help it."

His pet nodded in confirmation and they climbed out of the Porsche. Shirosaki pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened. Shunsui opened it, dressed in his signature pink kimono over his shoulders. His hair was in his usual loose ponytail and he wore a white dress shirt with a deep V- cut that showed off some of his bulky, hairy chest. A pair of black softer pants clad his legs and he was bare foot. Even though he insisted on wearing the kimono, the man oozed more than enough masculinity to get away with it.

"Ah, Shirosaki! Welcome! Come in, come in."

The master and pet stepped inside to be lead in to the spacious living room. Shunsui left them there and disappeared into the kitchen and came back with something to drink. A beer for the dominants and a non alcoholic cider for Ichigo. Shirosaki sat down in the couch with his pet close to him, while Shunsui opted to sit on the soft rug cross legged in front of the coffee table.

Shirosaki noticed the other Master's pet's absence. Surely they couldn't have part ways; the two of them was too tight for that, it must be something else.

"Isn't your pet around tonight?" Shirosaki asked as carefully as he could.

"He's not feeling well today unfortunately. I ordered him to rest so that he can join us later."

Ichigo perked up at hearing that Shunsui's pet was bed ridden. "How is he these days?" His master asked so that the orangette wouldn't need to worry about it.

"It depends really, other days better than others. It comes and goes. He needs to take it easy, but you know that he tries to keep up with my pace regardless."

"I can imagine." Shirosaki took a sip of his beer while thinking of Shunsui's pet. It was unfortunate really. The man had been in an accident during a session with his former Master. Ukitake had grown fond of water and breath play. To be strangled in different ways and the fear of not be able the hold his head up over the water was something he found great pleasure in. A pleasure that almost became his death.

It wasn't that his Master had been inexperienced, quite the opposite, but the disaster had been a fact anyway. It was during a water play that everything happened. His master had left him unsupervised for a short moment and that was all it took. Ukitake had been restrained with his arms tied to one of his feet, so that he stood on one foot in a deep water tank. The water reached his nose and he had to struggle to not dip his whole face in it.

When his Master left him to go and get a towel, Ukitake lost his balance and fell into the water, unable to take himself to the surface again. He lost consciousness before he could be hauled up out of the tank. His heart stopped and while his Master tried to revive him with CPR he broke a couple of ribs that punctured his lung. He was driven to the hospital in haste by the paramedics after they managed to get his heart beat going again. The outcome gave him a bad lung, which could collapse randomly if he wasn't careful. The difficulties to breath at times made him weak as oxygen levels in his blood became low. Low levels also made him prone to fainting. It happened that he coughed up blood on occasion as a warning that he had over worked himself.

The worst part in this tragedy was that his Master abandoned him in a time when he needed him the most. Ukitake never got to know the reason, but the betrayal and the accident developed mistrust towards anyone trying to come closer to him. His soul craved a master like many other subs out there but he just couldn't let himself trust anyone. Then he met Shunsui.

The man had changed his lonely life and they ended up living together as Master and Pet. It had taken a lot of effort from Shunsui to get Ukitake to trust him and in the end they figured out a way that worked for both of them. Ukitake still could get ideas where he would with draw from his Master but it only happened if something triggered his old memories.

Shirosaki's pet had found a good friend in Ukitake. Hearing that he was feeling ill must make him worried. Shunsui knew this too and was thankful that Ukitake and Ichigo had that bond.

"Ichigo, you could go and see if he is awake and sit with him for a while. Ukitake would love that I'm sure." Shunsui said.

Shirosaki agreed. "Yeah, you should do that Pet."

"Thank you, Masters." Ichigo politely answered and tiptoed away to Ukitake's room.

"Still well mannered I see." Shunsui commented after Shirosaki's pet left the room.

"Yeah, he's always been like that. A little annoying sometimes, doesn't get me much to punish."

"True, but I assume it's convenient." Shunsui looked at Shirosaki while clearly thinking of something.

"What?" Shirosaki asked annoyed.

"You still mark him?"

"I am a _vampire_ it's only natural. I can't help it that I feel possessive or hungry at times."

"I guess… You feel troubled, is something bothering you?"

Always Shunsui to read straight through him. "In our world, is it possible to develop our feelings to something else?"

"It's not impossible. It demands a lot of understanding; it's difficult to be the strong hand and at the same time be the one caring deeply for another."

"You're basically saying that it wouldn't be a Master and Pet relationship anymore?"

"Yes, well it could be but the norm isn't."

This made Shirosaki even more confused. He would let it go for now, it was too difficult at the moment. When the vampire spotted Shunsui's tongue piercing, he remembered that he needed the man's expertise.

"Ne Shunsui, you up to give my Pet new jewelry?"

Said man smiled a little. "Sure, why not. What about yourself?"

"I've been thinking of one in my brow or the like."

Shunsui regarded the vampire a little, taking in the pale face. "I would advise against that. You're not fifteen." He said and smiled. "May I suggest a new one in one of your ears instead? If you don't want a genital or an oral one that is."

"I'm a vampire; I can't have metal in my mouth. It doesn't allow me to feed properly. Genital is just a big _no_."

"The ear it is then." Shunsui chuckled quietly.

The two masters went to where Ukitake where resting. Shirosaki found the sight of the two subs sitting and talking to each other almost…cute. His pet wore a big, happy smile on his lips and talked animatedly to Ukitake. Something he never did with him, probably because their relationship was built on a strong respect towards the master. He wished that his pet could show those emotions when it was only the two of them. As soon as his Pet noticed him, he quieted down and took as little space as he could.

Shunsui made Ukitake to lay down again, worrying over his health. It wasn't said out loud but Shirosaki could see it.

"Nice to see you again, Shirosaki-sama." Ukitake said.

"Likewise, Ichi-pet was looking forward coming here. Too bad that you don't feel well."

"Ah, not to worry Master. I'll be on my feet in no time."

Shirosaki nodded in confirmation and beckoned for his own pet to come and stand by his side. Ichigo obeyed immediately. The Master and Pet walked out from the room as Shunsui talked to his own pet in private. It also gave Shirosaki time to tell his own what they were about to do. As he told him, his pet showed a hesitant look. When Shunsui had pierced his pet's tongue it had hurt in an unpleasant way and Shirosaki had been forced to buy soup to him for two weeks until it had healed properly. After his pet had gotten used to talk with it in his mouth, it had been of great use. Shirosaki was convinced that a new piercing would be easy after that one. His pet just needed some convincing first.

"If ya don't want to, I won't force you. Pet, I'm positive that it will be easier than the tongue."

His pet wasn't one to say no and was hesitant in giving an answer that would somehow disappoint his Master. "Are you sure, Master? I- I don't want the pain to last like my first one."

"It won't, not in the same way at least. We can buy numbing cream if it's too bothering and you can always remove it."

"That's right. It might scar though and you won't be able to pierce the area again but it's not a permanent thing." Shunsui said as he joined the pair.

"See, it will be okay, Pet."

"I'll do it, Master."

Shirosaki petted his pet's head and Shunsui motioned for them to move into the kitchen. In there Shirosaki leant against the counter while his pet took a seat on a chair Shunsui pulled out for him. The man then disappeared to go and get his piercing kit. It didn't take long until he returned with a box in his hands.

"Shirosaki, I was thinking that we should start with your piercing first."

"Sure."

Shunsui took out the necessary things out from the box and placed it in the counter. He then moved to look at the ear Shirosaki decided to pierce. A cotton ball drenched in antiseptic cleaned the area carefully. A tweezers pinched the ear to hold it still and to stick the needle through. The pierce was done swiftly and a few seconds later, Shirosaki wore a new loop around his helix. He looked with the help of a small mirror at the new addition to his ear and smirked approvingly.

"So, what do you want to get your pet?"

"A barbell in left nipple." Shirosaki said and locked his eyes with his pet's. "I'd rather do both but we'll start there for now."

"I think it will look nice. Take your shirt off Ichigo." Shunsui asked.

With the shirt off Shunsui cleaned the nipple that responsively hardened due to the cold liquid. He then could mark the area where the needle was going to go through. Shirosaki surveyed his pet as Shunsui did the preparations. For now he seemed to look okay, although there was a tenseness that he could pick up coming from his pet.

As Shunsui had done with the ear, he used a tweezers to get a grasp on the nipple. It was stretched out a little to make sure he had a firm hold of it. He reached for the needle and looked at Shirosaki's pet to see if he was alright. Ichigo seemed to be doing fine. "Ready?" The master asked only to make sure that the pet knew that he was going to make the pierce.

Unlike with the ear you couldn't just shove the needle through. It had to go a bit slower to not hurt anything vital inside of the bud. The needle went through without any problem, it barely bled. Shirosaki's keen senses picked up the faint scent though and his eyes darkened responsively. He looked away in respect to focus on something not as tempting. Shunsui noticed this and decided to finish fast to not get Shirosaki any more uncomfortable. The barbell slipped inside the nipple instead of the needle and the area was cleaned. The pet had been quiet the whole time and not showed any sign of pain at all.

"Do you want to see the result Shirosaki?" Shunsui asked out of courtesy.

Shirosaki's inner vampire had calmed down which made him able to turn around again. His pet still sat bare-chested, but with a new addition to his body. Shunsui had done a perfect piercing in Shirosaki's opinion- he had seen a few bad ones before. His hand traced the lithe chest as he looked at the piercing. He avoided the newly pierced area to not let any bacteria's assault it. The nipple was a little red and irritated but that would soon fade away. He reached for the shirt which his pet put on.

"I knew it would look good on him. Thanks Shunsui."

"Anytime. I don't get to pierce that often anymore; it's still as satisfying as I remember."

Shirosaki smirked. "You inflict pain and create beauty at the same time, it must be."

"I remember this one time when I participated in a play and pierced a woman's clitoris for her master. Since it was newly pierced she couldn't get satisfaction through it during the rest of the scene, but the pain probably was satisfactory enough."

"Heh, probably. Good choice by that master though."

"I thought so too. It's intense to get pierced during plays." Shunsui winked. "Regarding your pet's pierce, you need to clean it to prevent infections and you can't use it in heavy playing until it has healed properly. Too much pulling on it can disturb the healing process and the pierce can get bigger."

"Thanks, it won't be a problem. Wouldn't risk ruin his nipples, they're too important in so many ways for that. Ain't that right, Pet?" Shirosaki's pet blushed and nodded.

"I need to take everything out from the fridge and heat some of the food but you two can get comfortable in the living room while we await for the rest. Ukitake will join you in a moment. Would you like a glass of wine while you are waiting Shirosaki?" Shunsui said while he started to pull things out from the cupboards.

"That would be appreciated. My pet could ask for a simple glass of water."

Shunsui fixed the beverages, Shirosaki and his pet moved to the living room. The vampire leaned back in the couch to enjoy his wine. Shunsui had a good taste in wines and never disappointed with his choices. His pet was sitting still in the couch, staring at the opposite wall.

"Does it hurt?" The master asked.

"It stings a little, Master. My shirt is rubbing against it." His pet answered.

"It will heal soon. C'mere." Shirosaki almost purred and his pet leaned into his side. A hand came to rest on his pet's shoulders to pull the human closer. Shirosaki traced his nose on the warm, pink cheek in a nuzzling manner. A little out of character for the master, but he felt more relaxed at Shunsui's than he had been in a while. His lips found his pet's and he made sure to tongue-rape the mouth. The pierced tongue collided with his in a wet dance. When his pet let a moan slip out, he slowly made them slide down on the couch. Shirosaki lay carefully on top of his pet to not hurt his nipple, but never ceased his kissing. Both could feel the arousal between them, but 'only' making out seemed to be the right decision right now. Until an amused voice broke them from their perfect moment together.

"Ya got room for one more?"

_Nnoitra_, Shirosaki growled on the inside.

**TBC.**

* * *

**AN: **Yo, another chapter! I originally planned to have the whole dinner in this chapter but it became too lengthy so it will be in the next instead. I hope that you liked this one. Hard to tell with the lack of response to Dominace. Am I spending time on this unnecessarily? I don't care about review count, but it's always fun to hear if what I write is good or if isn't!

Later or in another story of mine,

BIAE


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

With a scowl Shirosaki stilled over his pet. He turned his head to look at the one who had interrupted him and his pet's moment together. Nnoitra stood in the living room with a huge grin on his face, clearly enjoying what he had seen.

"It's not fair tha' you two already have started. You could have waited fer me."

"Dream on Nnoitra."

"Oh yeah, I'll be dreamin' about what I just saw. Perfect jack-off material."

Shirosaki choose to ignore the man as it usually was the best method to get him shut up. He looked down on his pet that had turned away his head in shame, and consequently bared his marked neck towards the new guest. His body had also gone slack and they way he was laying almost resembled a submissive feline baring her stomach. It made Shirosaki smirk in confidence. He leaned down and graced the old bite mark which made his pet grasp at the sofa cushions. Nnoitra made a displeased sound at the action. "Che. You and yer stupid marking fetish."

"You're just jealous." The vampire said and untangled himself from his pet. He sat down casually on the couch again, continuing with his wine. His pet still hadn't moved as he continued to try and hide from Nnoitra. It made Shirosaki a little annoyed. "Sit up properly, Pet. Nnoitra may be an ass, but he's also worthy respect as a Master."

Ichigo obeyed quickly. He chose to stare down on the floor while apologizing. "I apologize for my behavior, Nnoitra-sama."

"'bout time you found yer manners." Nnoitra snorted which made Ichigo's shoulders sink a little.

"He behaves towards everyone willingly except _you_. Seems like you still have to earn his trust."

"Or it's you who don't have 'im whipped enough to make him understand who's in charge."

"Please, trust me- I do." Shirosaki answered and petted his pet's head. "Ain't that right, Pet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Nnoitra, I think you forgot someone in the hallway." Shunsui said as he entered the living room with a tray in his hand.

This made Ichigo perk up. Shirosaki noticed this and also had believed that Nnoitra had showed up by himself. Besides Ukitake, Ichigo had found a good friend in Nnoitra's pet. Nelliel was like a sister towards his pet in a strange way. They always had fun whenever both of them met.

"Drag yer ass over here, Pet." Nnoitra yelled.

A yellow head peaked out from the corner before entering the living room. Shirosaki watched as a thin man with rather long yellow hair walked in and paused at Nnoitra's side.

"This is Shinji, ma new pet." Nnoitra introduced and lay a hand on his pet's shoulder.

"Hello..." Was all Shirosaki could say to mask his confusion and surprise from Nnoitra. He felt how his pet's shoulders sagged upon the news of Nelliel not being around anymore.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope that you will find our gatherings enjoyable." Shunsui said, taking the roll of being a nice host seriously as he always did. Nnoitra's pet nodded and smiled at the foreign master. He then turned to Ichigo and broke out in a huge smile.

"You're so pretty!" Shinji exclaimed.

Ichigo's head looked up at the new pet to blush at the compliment. Not knowing what happened, his head was suddenly buried in blonde strands. Nnoitra's pet hugged Ichigo. Shirosaki watched in horror as the foreign pet put all his paws upon his pet without permission. "Nice to meet you." He said and sniffed. "You smell familiar…oh, I know! It's that expensive wax brand." Ichigo stiffened. "Did your master make you all pretty?" Shinji whispered in Ichigo's ear. Shirosaki's impeccable hearing picked up on what Shinji was saying and he didn't like how he clung to his pet.

"Restrain your Pet, he's bothering mine." Shirosaki said annoyed.

"Pet, Dracula is jealous. Get away from there." Nnoitra's pet instantly returned to his master's side.

"Don't fucking call me that, you bastard." Shirosaki growled, patience wearing thin. He wasn't in the mood to sit and talk pleasantries with Nnoitra, but was saved when Starrk came in through the door together with Kuchiki and his pet Renji. They were also served a welcome drink as they too sat down in the living room area.

Starrk sat down on the available side of the couch that Shirosaki sat on. He lounged casually with an arm flung over the top of the couch; leg draped over the other as the sipped his wine. Starrk hadn't taken a pet of his own, but owned a business as a dungeon Master. Subs without a master could go there and get their needs satisfied by Starrk in one of his many playrooms. It could also be those who were curious about the life style and only wanted to try it out before going as far as to go searching for a permanent master. Sometimes it happened that master's came and got lessons to improve the mastership. In the front where the customers were greeted held also a small shop to purchase toys or stock up on essentials.

Kuchiki had taken an armchair, leaving his pet Renji to stand behind him. The master to the read head was a well known business man and lived in the shadows with his lifestyle. He roamed in the same circles as Aizen did. The man usually could provide with news from the inside of the city leadership. In a sense as a pet, Renji bore a more significant role to his master as he served as one of his closest men. They never used the term 'bodyguard' but that was basically what he was. Because of Kuchiki's high status Renji would always be beneath him and taking work related orders looked natural to those who didn't know what occurred behind closed doors. One could view Renji as a stronger sub because he was involved in his Master's business on a daily basis and had to take decisions of his own. It was the way that the two had been brought together so it fell naturally for both of them. All Master and Pet relationship was different from one another.

Shunsui had disappeared at some point and came back with Ukitake. Who looked a little better, the rest had proven to be a vise decision. "The dinner is served in the main room. You know the deal, your respective at the makeshift table while we sit at the grand one." Nnoitra chugged the last of his wine before rising. Shirosaki stood up as well, motioning to his pet to follow. Renji walked behind Kuchiki while Starrk sauntered after everyone else, to hurry wasn't one of his favorite doings. Something that was often reflected when he played in his dungeon, it was no fun to ruin the scene by rushing through it and it made the subs beg more. Shirosaki made sure that his pet found a seat before taking one himself, while Kuchiki was treated the opposite way by Renji. Nnoitra didn't seem to bother at all, and sat down, leaving his pet to his own care. Shunsui made sure that the blonde found a seat too after he got Ukitake seated.

The food had already been served and everyone could fill their plates with whatever they wanted. At the sub table it was a little simpler since the plates already were filled with food. Shunsui had to learn the difficult way when he had had dinners before and no sub had dared to touch the food by themselves besides the more independent ones. More wine was passed around and everyone was set. Shirosaki viewed his pet for a few minutes to make sure that he actually dared to eat. He had forgotten to say that he was allowed to, but it seemed that he had understood anyway. Good.

"So Nnoitra…a new pet. What brought this on?" Shunsui asked. Everyone had to be wondering.

The black haired male sighed. "Nell was contradictin' me. She refused ta be on the pill while claimin' that it was damagin' her body. She went all crazy with this 'bein' natural' stuff. Fucking feminist hippie. I said that I refused ta fuck her if she didn't take it since I wasn't and _aren't_ interested in accidentally knockin' someone up. I hate snotty brats." Nnoitra visibly shuddered at the thought. "Let's be honest, a creampie is sexy and pleasing as hell. Our contract made sure that I couldn't punish her for makin' health prioritizations so I played along. Since 'er pussy was off limits ta anything containin' sperm, I satisfied my needs through her ass. It didn't sit well with her either; she said that she wanted some pussy action too and tha' I was abusing her ass too much."

"Then why just not wear a condom?" Shirosaki butted in, a little annoyed at Nnoitra's reasoning.

"I'm fuckin' allergic ta those things."

Shirosaki gave him a look.

"Honestly, I get rashes." Nnoitra drank some wine before continuing. "An' since she stopped eating pills she started ta menstruate, and I can't fuckin' stand that."

Shirosaki got goose bumps at the mention of period blood. It really was disgusting for vampires. They called it 'dead blood' and the smell alone was enough to make one nauseous.

"We told you before you two signed, that you were better off with a male. You love anal too much and often women are weaker and can't handle as much." Starrk said.

"Che. I appreciate a good double penetration too an' foursomes with one female and three males are tha best groups I ever had. Groups are always great tho, anyway, we parted ways since we couldn't fulfill each other's desires anymore."

"It's the most reasonable thing to do." Kuchiki said unimpressed. "Or you chose right from the beginning to lessen the burden of finding someone knew."

"Whatever. I'm good now. Shinji is a real gem. He doesn't have any limits."

"He lets you do anything?" Shirosaki wondered. Nnoitra could be a sadistic bastard when he was in mood for it.

"Hell yeah. He's such a pain slut an' slut in general. He can be fuckin' annoying at times, but him lettin' me do whatever I want makes up for it." Nnoitra flashed a knowing grin towards his pet. He was obviously thinking about something fucked up.

"How's business Starrk?" Kuchiki asked as he was interested how they were doing, he was a business man after all and to change the subject. He couldn't stand to hear Nnoitra more than necessary. That man was utterly vulgar.

"They're good actually. Got a lot of first timers due to the 50 shade's hysteria. It's amusing to see them break; most of them do when they realize it's more than blindfolds and rope. My classes are usually full since a lot of people want to gain knowledge about our life style. I'm thinking to start an aftercare and precaution class, to avoid injuries that could have been prevented in the first place but I don't know if I have the time to do it."

Shunsui perked at this. It was something that he thought was missing among all the beginners. "That would certainly lower the raising hospitalizations after amateur plays. It gives us a bad reputation."

"Also subspace isn't talked about much. It's dangerous if you can't see the signs." Shirosaki said while thinking about the idea.

"I agree. If you want help, maybe I could take a class on my shoulders. I know you like to teach, but I think that you are better off with concentrating on your main business." Shunsui offered with a smile.

"Shunsui is right. It could be bad for your business if you spend too little time in your dungeons. One should always concentrate on the heart of the company." Kuchiki supported Shunsui's opinion.

Shirosaki agreed as well with a nod. He knew too well what happened if you strayed from your main line. His own establishments were successful now but that hadn't been the case the first years. He'd been forced to work hard to be where he was. Kuchiki on the other hand continued on the business that his father had passed on to him. Shirosaki wouldn't say that the man had it easier by any means, but with a path laid out made things work more… smoothly. His concentration went towards his pet for a moment. He didn't say much compared to Nnoitra's that seemed to steal everyone's attention. Renji could keep up with the blonde's pace and Ukitake brought calm to the group. At least his pet didn't seem too distraught with not being at his side.

"Rumors say that Aizen will have a banquet arranged in honor of an important client of his and that he will send out invitations. Anyone heard of that?" Shunsui said and looked mostly in Kuchiki's direction but the question was for the whole group. Shirosaki hadn't heard anything of it, which was strange since he had been invited before.

"What I know he hasn't decided on the guest list yet. The guest is important and many safety precautions have to be made. The list needs to contain people that don't prove to be a threat." Kuchiki answered after he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"Is it an event where pets are present or just important people with important business?"

"Can't say until the invitations have been given out. I know basically just as much as everyone here."

"It would be fuckin' dull with a petless party." Nnoitra complained. "'sides Aizen recently got a new Pet he probably wants to show off."

"Who in their right mind would invite you?" Shirosaki said sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. I do the fucking."

"We all do. End of the story." Starrk butted in. "Any one in for a smoke?" No one answered so Starrk disappeared on his own to get some nicotine.

Silence settled over the table for a short second. It transferred to the subtable too, with the exception off Nnoitra's pet. Shirosaki really wondered if he even was pet material to begin with. He didn't seem to have a submissive personality at all. Nell hadn't really been either when he thought about it, but this was a stranger's home, he should be more uncomfortable. It all seemed a little fishy. Even though he didn't want to, Shirosaki felt that he had to interfere at the other table when he concluded that his pet only had eaten half of the plate and moved around the rest of the food on it. It made him concerned seeing the anxious behavior. Something must have triggered it.

"Excuse me." He said and rose from his seat. "I need to check up on my pet."

Shunsui gave him a questioning look, which he met. Ukitake almost gave him the same expression as he approached the table but thought better off it. Nnoitra's pet resumed in the same fashion even though a master was present. Total lack of respect, and Nnoitra had complained over Ichigo's… While Shirosaki came closer to his pet, he stopped with his food poking, placed his hands in his lap and looked down on his hands. Yeah, something was definitely up.

Shirosaki never got as far as approaching his pet entirely. The cause of the strange behavior was easily spotted as he was close enough to the table. Nnoitra's pet sat across his and was currently feeling him up with his right foot. An innocent gesture, only traveling as high as the knee, but enough to make his pet uncomfortable. Something in the vampire snapped, making him round the table in a few strides. He kicked out the blonde's chair and picked him up with a fist tight in his shirt. The chair clattered to the floor and Shirosaki pressed the blond up against the nearest wall. He was growling low in displeasure. "Hands off _my_ Pet, pet." His fangs peeked out, ready to inflict harm if needed.

At the domtable, the masters looked surprised. Nnoitra though, rose instantly from the table to defend his pet. Shirosaki on the other hand didn't bother about that. He pushed the blonde several times against the wall harshly. In his angered haze, he didn't see the petrified look on Shinji's face. When a hand gripped his shoulder to spin him around, he threw the pet to the side, who fell down to the floor. Nnoitra aimed a fist towards Shirosaki's face, but he easily dodged it and crushed Nnoitra's nose with his own. Blood streamed from it, making the vampire's eyes darken and fangs protruding even further.

"Ya fucker!" Nnoitra screamed as he held it to make the bleeding stop.

Shirosaki didn't bother about him being in pain, it only made him want to hurt him further and to suck him dry. Despite the one bleeding being Nnoitra, his brain decided that his blood smelled delicious. He flung himself at him again, this time aiming his fangs against the neck. Nnoitra saw this and did the only thing he could against a vampire in this state. Run. There was no use to try and fight a being stronger than himself.

Shirosaki growled as his prey ran away, but followed quickly. The hunt was always the best part. His pulse roared in his head and everything happened super fast. Something slammed shut in front of him and he was pinned to the wood. Heavy breaths were drawn to calm down, but he could still feel the smell coming from the other side. Nnoitra had closed a door in his face. The hand at the base of his neck pushed harder as he squirmed to get away from the restraint.

"Calm down." Shunsui said behind him.

It was easier said than done. Eventually Shirosaki let his forehead rest against the cool wood, fangs still aching after the blood. He was ashamed that he had gone this far. He wasn't sorry for Nnoitra, he'd deserved it, but to Shunsui for destroying his dinner.

"That's it." Shunsui saw that Shirosaki visibly let go of the tension in his shoulders.

"You can let me go. Just clean the blood away. _Please._"

Hesitant, Shunsui took a step back far enough to intervene if necessary. Apparently Shirosaki had managed to corner Nnoitra inside of the kitchen. He went back to where he last seen his pet. In the dining room Ukitake sat on the floor, consoling Nnoitra's pet who was completely shaken. The blonde stopped breathing as Shirosaki entered the room. His own pet acknowledged him worriedly. Kuchiki was flanked by his own pet who regarded him with a calculating gaze. He continued to the living room with his pet following him. He sunk down in a couch before moving to lie down in it. With the adrenaline rush earlier, he had no strength left.

"Master?" His pet called out carefully, standing at his feet.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." Shirosaki had his eyes closed, it felt better that way. His fangs still throbbed but were receding. He wasn't physically harmed, Nnoitra never managed to get a hit on him. The couch dipped at his knees as his pet laid down beside him. Ichigo curled up next to him as much as he dared. "You shouldn't lay here," his master said. "The blood is still too fresh in my mind."

"I trust you, Master."

It made Shirosaki's heart jump a beat. He could feel that his pet was wary and that he understood what could happen. One of his hands buried itself in orange locks and petted the hair. It was more of a nervous gesture, but Shirosaki kept his eyes closed to not risk a glimpse of his pet's beautiful marked neck. He was already calming down faster thanks to the warmth beside him.

"Uhm, what did I miss?" Starrk entered the living room, looking like a question mark. He scratched his goat tee in thought as he saw Shirosaki laying on the couch. Shirosaki stared straight at Starrk to not catch a glimpse of his pet next to him.

"Broke Nnoitra's nose."

"Oh…and his pet?"

"Scared the shit out of him."

"Is there a dom with him now?"

"Last time I saw him, Ukitake was with him."

"I'll go and speak to him." Starrk quickly moved to the dining room.

Shirosaki felt a little better, but was nauseous. This usually happened when a vampire neglected a triggered feeding. The taken blood always takes away the fatigue that comes with the body's change to make the bite. His nausea was caused by his stomach that had anticipated blood and therefore added a special enzyme to be able to break it down. Easy way out would be to draw blood to be able to get rid of the symptoms, but as he had wanted to feed in rage and not hunger, Shirosaki wasn't feeling it. It disgusted him a little to be honest, it was one of the sides of him that he didn't like. Primal instinct wasn't something you just could choose away.

He sensed how Shunsui walked in and how he paused at the possibly odd sight of the two of them on the couch. "What?" Shirosaki asked.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Not really. He was the one to climb on to me."

"You ok?"

"Nauseous and worn. Just give me a few more minutes."

"No worries. Nnoitra and his pet are going to leave. I patched him up as much as I could, but he needs to go to the hospital to get his nose set properly. You got a mean punch."

Shirosaki smiled faintly at hearing about the crushed nose, job well done. "I'm sorry for ruining your dinner. I lost it when I saw his pet feeling mine up."

"About that…" Shunsui sighed before sitting down in an armchair.

Sensing that things where to get serious, Shirosaki nudged his pet to sit up with him. His stomach flip flopped before calming down again. "Let me guess, Nnoitra chose a fucked up one didn't he."

"You could put it like that."

"What's the story?"

"There isn't one what I know of. This is only what Nnoitra told me and what Starrk confirmed when he sat with the pet while his master was gone." Shunsui folded a leg over his knee. "Apparently he can't help to touch people. He doesn't have that boundary and can't see the wrong in it."

"Okay, he's forward in an unpleasant way. Strange trait for a sub though."

"It isn't common." Shunsui agreed. "There's another thing, he has had bad experiences with vampires before."

Shirosaki looked at Shunsui with an even gaze. "And I scared the shit out of him." Shunsui chose to nod and Shirosaki rubbed his forehead. _What a mess._ "I should apologize to his pet. I never could have guessed."

"No one will blame you, maybe Nnoitra, but you and he never get a long."

Shirosaki sighed deeply and massaged his temples.

"How about we try and finish this dinner?" Shunsui rose and motioned for them to come join the others.

They decided that everyone should sit at the same table since Kuchiki's pet wasn't trusting Shirosaki and Ichigo didn't want to leave his master's side. The table had desert on it, but Shirosaki politely declined since his stomach still was upset. His pet on the other hand happily dug in to it. Sweets were always appreciated by him since they rarely had them at home. Shirosaki wanted to leave; he felt tired and could almost do anything to feel his satin sheets against his skin. It had been a long day.

"Relax, Red. I ain't gonna jump your master." Shirosaki said annoyed over the fact that the redhead shifted every time he moved in his seat.

Starrk put a relaxed eye on Kuchiki's pet to assess the situation. Shirosaki could get a little paranoid at times due to his vampire awareness, but he could see that Renji was on edge unnecessarily. Shirosaki noticed how Starrk was calculating and then got in to action. The man placed himself behind Renji and tried to get him to calm down by lightly rubbing his shoulders. It looked a little stupid, with Renji's muscled shoulders being massaged by someone who was more firmly toned then on the buff side. When it didn't work, Starrk moved to talk into his ear. Shirosaki picked up promises of him not going to do anything and that his tenseness would only make Kuchiki edgy. It worked to some degree; Starrk was a dungeon master after all.

"Thank you, Starrk." Kuchiki politely thanked the man.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine. Sometimes I can't let certain things pass." Starrk had moved without any permission after all.

"We have tried to work on Renji's overprotective side, but it is a slow process."

"It can't be good to have the brain hyperactively aware of everything all the time." Shunsui said.

"He get's that relaxing outlet in submission. It's the only relaxation that has been proven to work to date."

Shirosaki's gaze left the conversation and his eye's landed on Ukitake. The man sat quiet, looking down on the table. The wheezing in his chest was a clear sound to Shirosaki's ears and he had no time to let Shunsui know, until the white haired sub clutched his chest and bent forward as a series of coughs racked through his body. They grew worse with each pained breath. Ichigo dropped his spoon on to the table in shock and looked worriedly at Ukitake. Shunsui tried to sooth the man, hoping that it was a light fit that soon would pass, but Ukitake covered his mouth as a deep cough brought up blood. Shirosaki's stomach churned at the blood in the air as it still hadn't calmed from before. The blood scent bore a sickly tang, it was terrible to think of it like that but it was his natural protection to not get infected by bad blood.

Shunsui begged Starrk to go and get the inhaler for episodes like these. The master was quick and handed it to Shunsui who helped his pet to inhale the medication. It quickly got a bit better, but the danger wasn't over yet. Shunsui would need to stay up all night to ensure that he didn't choke in his sleep. He never was able to sleep when his pet was this ill anyway. Ukitake leaned weakly against his master, trying to breathe. A small trickle of blood had escaped his lips and was rolling down on his chin.

"I'm sorry but I will need to ask you to go. " Shunsui said apologetically. He rose from his seat while he at the same time picked up his pet in his arms. Shirosaki followed suit with all the others at the table.

"Do you need any help?" Shirosaki asked while trying to swallow down his nausea. His pet was pressing close, casting worried glances over Ukitake.

"We will be fine." Shunsui answered and headed to their bedroom to put his pet to some rest. He trusted that his guest understood that they needed to show themselves out. Which they did.

Starrk was the last one to close the door, Shirosaki and Kuchiki had gathered outside waiting for the man. Ichigo stood with his face burrowed in Shirosaki's shoulder while clutching the front of his shirt slightly. The night had been very emotional for the pet. Starrk sent Shirosaki a faint smile before choosing to stand beside Kuchiki and his pet.

"When are you going to trade in to a bigger car, I never get to ride with you." Starrk said while eyeing Shirosaki's Porsche.

"I'd never trade to a four doors, they're plain ugly. Buy your own."

Kuchiki looked a little offended by his words. He had chosen to drive his BMW M3 since Starrk had asked for a ride. He too had the same opinion about four doors and liked the fast cars more, but he also was practical in nature. His black BMW with tinted windows, served as his working vehicle most of the times. Kuchiki had a few other cars he took pride in besides his everyday car.

"I'm a simple man." Starrk shrugged, but in reality his dream was to have a flashy vehicle like most in his circuit of people however where he lives there is no car parking. Living in the city center was disadvantageous in some aspects. Then there also was the cost for a car of that caliber. His business was flowing but not to that extent.

"Well Starrk, if my car isn't to your liking then maybe I can suggest a walk home? Might be good for you." Kuchiki 'jokingly' said.

"The BMW is a good car Kuchiki, I only want to feel the purr of a powerful engine once in a while. All of you always have your pets with you, no room for an old man like me."

"I'll take ya out for a spin sometime Starrk." Shirosaki promised.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that."

They parted ways and climbed into respective cars. Shirosaki sighed before turning on the engine. His pet had snuggled against the other side of the car as much as he could in the tight space. Shirosaki brought them home in the dark with the stereo on low. His pet dozed, but tried to stay awake stubbornly. Home safe and sound they went straight to bed.

"Will Ukitake be alright, Master?" His pet asked from beneath the covers.

"Don't worry, Pet. He'll mend I'm sure. Shunsui takes good care of him." Shirosaki tried to guarantee Ichigo. His pet nodded in confirmation. Shirosaki let his boxers drop to the floor before he lay down next to his pet who had fallen asleep in the short seconds after his worry about the white haired pet. Instead of bringing Ichigo in to his arms, Shirosaki chose to look at his sleeping pet. His thoughts strayed to how fortunate he was to have his pet healthy. Ichigo shifted in his sleep to turn his head against the opposite wall. Shirosaki's eyes sunk to the faint bite mark, his neglected blood lust making a reminder. A bad one. He gagged soundlessly at the rising bile. _Fuck._ Moments later Shirosaki was throwing up his latest meal in the bathroom.

**TBC.**

* * *

**AN: **Don't know it Nnoitra's accent became too much, have no idea how to write it beautifully.

Big thank you to reviewers, followers &amp; to those who puts this little story into favorites!

~BIAE


End file.
